Fall
by babyqo
Summary: Musim gugurlah yang mempertemukan kembali Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan./ "jadi.. sejak kapan kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku?"/ "itu tidak seberapa. lebih sakit aku yang merindukanmu,"/ "ini kubuat khusus untukmu, agar setiap detikpun kau takkan bisa lupa padaku,"/Exo Fanfiction. YAOI. HunHan. Oneshoot dor dor dor (?)


Fall

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Warning: Typo(s), ceritanya kependekan dan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti (?)

Summary: Musim gugurlah yang mempertemukan kembali Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan./ "jadi.. sejak kapan kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku?"/ "itu tidak seberapa. lebih sakit aku yang merindukanmu,"/ "ini kubuat khusus untukmu, agar setiap detikpun kau takkan bisa lupa padaku,"/Exo Fanfiction. YAOI. HunHan. Oneshoot dor dor dor (?)

Romance gagal kkk~ my first fanfiction. Err... hope you like it ^^

Don't forget to Review ._.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

Still Xi Luhan POV

Hari ini aku berjalan di sekitar taman di kota seoul menikmati musim gugur. Yah, musim gugur, musim favoritku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang menikmati angin musim semi yg dingin tapi sejuk, juga daun dan bunga bunga di pohon yg berguguran. Juga.. errr… ada sesuaru yg kulupakan, tapi apa? Kenapa rasanya itu benar-benar penting? Ah Sudahlah.

Ku rapatkan jaketku, menangkal hawa dingin yg menjalar di tubuhku yang jujur terasa dingin. Ini di seoul, musim apapun tetap saja dingin, kecuali musim panas -,-

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju begitu saja kepada seorang namja yg tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil mengatupkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin musim ,

sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah yg begitu familiar untukku. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran, kudekati namja itu. Wajah datanrya yang manis, kulit putat dan seputij salju, bibir plum-nya, dan hidung yang mancung benar-benar terlihat seperti sehun.

Tunggu, soyeon. Hey, dia benar-benar sehun. Dia memang berkunjung kemari untuk menikmati musim gugur disini, katanya musim gugur di korea indah. Kenapa dia ingin ke Korea sementara dia juga orang korea? Tentu saja karena dia tinggal jauh di inggris. Mengejar pendidikannya disana.

Aku merindukannya, benar benar merindukannya. namja yg hampir setahun ini hanya berkomunikasi denganku lewat e-mail, jejaring sosial, juga webcam (?). dan dia datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku? Atau aku saja yg lupa jika dia akan datang kemari?

Matanya masih terkatup, ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Aku duduk di sampingnya, menatap wajahnya yg belum berubah sampai sekarang, bahkan bertambah tampan. Hanya saja rambutnya di cat berwarna warni yang menurutku terlihat seperti lollipop dan aku ingin memakannya.

Mata indahnya masih setia menutup. Dia belum sadar aku ada sampingnya.

"jadi.. sejak kapan kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku?" bisikku sambil menghwmbuskan napas lembut ke telinganya yang berhasil membuat terkesiap dan mata indahnya terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh ke arahku,

"Xi luhan?! Sejak kapan…" dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ujar sehun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuatku susah brnapas.

"hey sehun lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" seruku memukul punggungnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia mencubit keras pipiku. Seperti gemas dan menganggapku boneka.

"Aaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit sekali..." ringisku pipiku yg kuyakin paati memerah sekarang.

"Hehe... habisnya aku merindukanmu. Kau bahkan tidak bilang kau merindukanku," dia mem-poutkan bibirnya dan membuat ekspresi sedih

"Aishh.. sakit tau!"

"Itu tidak seberapa. lebih sakit aku yang merindukanmu,"

"hei kau tak lihat pipiku jadi merah begini karena kau? Tentu saja aku yg paling sakit!" seruku.

"sudahlah. Aku tak mau pertemuan ini jadi rusak dengan pertengkaran kita karena hal sepele. Terserah kau merindukanku atau tidak." Ucapnya pelan,

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu," ujarku mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatku. Perlahan-lahan, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Matanya mulai menutup seiring dengan wajah yang semakin dekat dengannya dan membuat mataku ikut terpejam. Kupikir aku yang mengambil alih sekarang tapi ternyata tidak. Dia malah menekan tengkukku yang membuat jarak di antara kami hilang dan sedetik kemudian bibir kami bersentuhan. Ciuman pertama kami setelah setahun tidak bertemu. Awalnya hanya sekedar melumat lembut, namun kemudian dia menjadi semakin ganas. Ciuman kami semakin panas dan kurasa aku benar benar akan mati sekarang karena kehabisan oksigen.

"mmpphh.. s-sehun... lepasmmph..kan.." kupukul dadanya pelan. Dia melepaskan tautan kami dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak sama sepertiku.

"Jadi... kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku soal kedatanganmu kemari?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja untuk memberimu kejutan," sahutnya santai. Dia merogok kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"ini untukmu…" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah jam tangan padaku. Kuperhatikan gelang itu. Terdapat ukiran bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan' di sisi kiri jam dan sedangkan di sisi kanannya bertuliskan' Oh Sehun'. Sedangkan di tengah tengahnya ada jam yang di dalamnya ada gambar hati berwarna hitam. Jadi seperti terlihat 'Xi Luhan Oh Sehun'. Indah sekali. Sedikit konyol juga sih jam tangan pria ada gambar hatinya. Tapi aku suka.

"ini kubuat khusus untukmu, agar setiap detikpun kau takkan bisa lupa padaku," lanjutnya menatapku dalam. Aku tertawa kecil.

"jadi maumu apa sekarang?" tanyaku. dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yg sudah kutahu artinya apa.

"baiklah, akan ku traktir kau beli bubble tea. Bagaimana?" tawarku. Wajahnya tadi yg biasa saja berubah menjadi ceria seketika.

"Bubble tea aku datang!" serunya bersemangat.

Fell off season that brought us together.

Promise me that you will not forget me when you comeback later left.

When the leaves begin to fall, promise me you'll comeback here to meet me.

And seasons that fell off a silent eitness to our agreement.


End file.
